User blog:Macalvin101/Alvin
One above all is made up of nothingness and the Omni verse fills that nothingness .he is the physical representation of the Omni verse. He is Omnipotent in the Omni verse .his ultimate form is an orb that is the Omni verse and nothingness. similar to alien x only darker with multiverses filling the void].only the living tribunal can see him in his ultimate form, considering it has a similar structure to his. Anyone else who sees his true form is overwhelmed by the power radiating off him .they will be sucked into his body and scattered somewhere in the Omni verse ,their memory wiped clean .he covers the whole Omni verse in a protective barrier.and last barrier in the Omniverse Humanoid form is seen as darkness with universes swirling around the body. Similar to alien x. Omni verse physiology User with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewer. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside the existence and thus both independent and outside everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Omni arch - Rule all things. Omni competence - Handle all situations or matters. Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artefacts of nigh limitless power. Omni replication - Duplicate anything. Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. Omni lock - Exist outside of everything. Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. Omniscience - Know everything and anything. Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to Omniversal scale. Abilities Able to retain first-hand information on all skills learnt the Omni verse. Equipment Crown of Omni arch · Single band of around head · Made of everything with enchantment written in nothing · Cloak of omnifarius · Divided into 3 parts –skin , cloak, wings · The skin create a humanoid form with just a head and a singular bodyarms or legs · The skin is made up of the omniversemulti verses · It covers nothing and everything · Cloak is made up of multiverse the universes · It covers the multiverse Wings of omnipresence · Divided into 3 parts universe ,galaxy and race. · First wing is made up of a single universe ,when open. body is made up of the multiverse with different equipment on body .when covered it covers body like second skin made up of one universe . · Second wing creates an aura of the different aspects of the galaxy .water ,storm ,sun etc. · Third wing makes him blend with all the races Staff of Omni competence · Gems of Omni ficence and yang gems · Brace lets of Omni replication · Create Neck brace of Omni lingualism all equipment · Enchantment of Omni linguaism is on all equipment · Eyes Key and lock of Omni lock · Mask of Omniscience · Creates a face for one above all . · Transportation Space and time Pegasus, car, bike jet Bi Frost Bridge Transcendence Level Users Rule Obsolescent: User is not bound to any laws of nature/science or the physical laws and therefore can do anything. The user is an almighty being and can do whatever they want without any interference from anyone or anything. The user must suppress their powers or else they could rip apart the very fabric of reality. Living tribunal Category:Blog posts